Wishful Thinking
by qpritchie1
Summary: Tyler moves into the Hudson house after his burns down. His parents sent him there so not to pause his education. He must start a new life in the world he once lived in. But he needs to make a big decision; Puck or Finn? Puck/OC/Finn MM SLASH RxR please.
1. Brand New Day

**I know, I know...new story...lol BUT IT'S GLEE!!! Who doesn't love Glee? And don't lie, because you wouldn't be reading this if you didn't love it!**

**So, this is a Puck/OC/Finn story. And yeah...it's another MM story...what else would I be writing??? It is somewhat AU. Same storyline except from this point on. So nothing has changed up until this point. And you will have no idea who I choose to stay with the OC until the end...no, not even any hints.**

**Story Summary: Tyler, moves in with Finn when his own house burns down. Luckily, nobody was harmed. His parents live in a hotel temporarily, but they didn't want Tyler to miss as much school as he would have missed if he stayed with him, so they sent him to Lima to live with his mother's best friend and her son. Once there, Tyler realizes that he has a great singing voice, enough to try out for Glee Club.**

**Pairings: Puck/OC/Finn, Rachel/Jessie, Kurt/OC, Will/Emma, and mentions of Rachel/Finn. Finn/Quinn, Quinn/Puck and Rachel/Puck. And if you want to know who I picture as Tyler, go to my profile page and there should be a link to a picture of him.**

**Chapter Title: "Brand New Day" by Drama Club**

**Songs Used In This Chapter: **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, EVENTS, OR SETTINGS. I ONLY OWN TYLER, HIS FAMILY, AND WHAT HAPPENS FROM HERE ON OUT. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN ANY OF THESE CHAPTERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS, WHO I WILL GIVE CREDIT TO AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH CHAPTER THEY ARE USED.**

**Y'all ready? LET'S GET STARTED!**

**G L E E**

Everybody always wants more. But is that really a bad thing; wanting something that you can't have? I'm pretty sure I've been doing that my entire life. Whether it was wanting the most expensive video games, or wanting to be with a straight guy; I went through it all. I can't have my old home because it burned down a few weeks ago. I can't be with my family because I would miss a lot of school while we were looking for a permanent place to live. I can't be with my friends back in California because I'm here in Lima, Ohio, about to live with my mother's best friend. I can't be straight because I wasn't born that way. All of this stuff, I have to move on from because they're not going to change, no matter how much I want them to.

On the way over, my mom's best friend, Carole Hudson, told me about her own life in Lima. Her son, Finn, was on the football team and the glee club. To me, those two things don't seem to really go together, but far be it for me to judge who he is. She also mentioned that she was dating a father of one of Finn's fellow glee club members. Apparently, his son had helped her become more fashion conscious. He did some good work, because she looked incredibly pretty with her chestnut brown hair in a somewhat asymmetrical haircut, a aqua-colored sweater over a plain white shirt, and straight-legged dark-wash jeans with the tip of her open-toed shoes peeking out from underneath the bottom of them.

And as I exited the slightly beat up mini van, I looked around the neighborhood of my new home. It was quaint, and very quiet. Totally different from what I'm used to from living in California. I traded sun and surf for hicks and gray skies. Hopefully, it'll be better out here than it was back home.

Don't get me wrong, I had good friends, but everybody else pretty much conspired against me just for being gay. You might think that California is this open place where everybody accepts you for being different, but not in my town. My town was even smaller than Lima, and that's saying something.

Entering the house, I was hit instantaneously by what seemed like the smell of Febreeze. She must have cleaned up a little before I got here.

"Home, sweet home." she exclaimed as she dropped her keys in a tray near the door. "Follow me, I'll show you to the room."

She led me to an average-sized room at the end of the hallway.

"And Tyler, you can share this room with Finn. It should be big enough for the two of you." the slightly short brunette woman told me as she motioned toward the open door. It was empty, so I looked at the alarm clock that sat on a nightstand next to one of the two full-sized beds. It was still only 4:45. Finn should have been home by now, I would think. "You can go ahead and unpack if you feel like. Finn should be here pretty soon."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Hudson. I really appreciate you letting me stay here." I thanked gratefully, fully knowing that having one teenage boy was enough, but two? That could be a potential nightmare waiting to happen.

"No problem, Tyler. You can stay for as long as you want." she said with a sweet smile before leaving me alone in the foreign bedroom. I decided to unpack just the necessities so that Finn's room wouldn't feel as foreign to him as it was to me. All of clothes stayed inside of my bag, or at least what was left of them. Most of my clothes got incinerated along with the house, but I had enough to survive a week without washing. Luckily, both my iPod and laptop weren't destroyed in the fire. I decided to set my laptop up to my new router later on rather than make me, a total stranger to the rest of the inhabitants of this house, seem as if I owned the place.

In fact, I felt like an intruder in this house, and I'm sure it felt that way to Ms. Hudson, also, even if she wouldn't admit to anyone. God, what must Finn be thinking about all of this? He has a complete and total stranger moving into his room until God-knows-when, staying in his space, eating his food, breathing his air. I'm hoping he's not very territorial, because that could make for a very uncomfortable stay here.

Finn and I go way back, though. In fact, I used to live in Lima. It's just that it was too far back for me to remember. I was a little older than four years old before we moved to Manderelle, California. From what I was told, Finn and I used to play with each other every chance we got. I even brought a picture of us to show Finn for kicks.

I pulled it out from the small pocket on the side of my bag. I was staring dumbfounded at the camera with mud all over my hands and Finn was sitting down next to me, smiling while he looked at me. I looked on the back of the photo for the date. Turns out he was almost four and I had just turned three. I smirked at the image before placing the photo on the desk next to my bed and finished unpacking everything necessary.

Feeling the sudden need to go check myself in the mirror, I searched for the bathroom. It ended up being a little further down the hall. It was a nice bathroom, though. White tiled-floor with pale blue walls. It even had the shower separate from the bathtub. Don't let the looks of the house fool you; it was pretty nice on the inside.

I shrugged it off and rotated myself so that I would face the mirror image of myself in the medicine cabinet over the sink. My almond-colored eyes had shown discomfort, and I knew that it was from the situation I was in. Wouldn't you be if you were starting a whole new life practically overnight?

I fixed my muddy brown hair and patted down my olive-colored shirt and exited the bathroom to go meet Carole in the living room, where she was staring idly at the television while a Tampon commercial played. Every woman in the commercial was happy; dancing and laughing like it were their wedding day and they had too much too drink. Please. I know girls well enough to know that when they are on their period, they are definitely not peppy and upbeat. Nor do they wear a lot of white. Hell, if I were bleeding internally and it was slowly exiting my body the most awkward way possible, I would want to be locked up in my room all day eating Ben N Jerry's and watching reruns of "True Blood" on HBO. Yes, the irony was a lame joke; don't judge. I can be very lame, so just you wait.

"Hi." I greeted awkwardly from behind the couch she was sitting in. "I'm all done in there."

"Settled in okay?" she asked, looking up from the television to meet my gaze.

"Yes ma'am." One thing you'll eventually learn is that I'm a people person. I love making people happy, but that rarely ever gives me time to be happy. You might call it being selfless, but I call it a curse. But being polite is always a nice trait to have. People always thought of you as kind, which was pretty much who I was. I've never done anything to hurt anybody, nor am I planning on ever doing so.

"Oh, enough of that ma'am business, Tyler. Makes me feel old," she grinned jokingly, causing me to smile back at her. "You can call me Carole; I really don't mind." That took me aback somewhat. She's the person who took me in, so isn't it disrespectful to casually call her by her first name. But I guess if she felt it were okay, then I guess it's fine. She must have noticed how I was feeling about it because she restated how it was okay to call her that.

"Umm...so what are you watching?" I asked curiously, desperately trying to avoid actually ahving to call her by her first name.

"Oh, just 'Deadliest Catch.' Burt got me into it." Burt would be her boyfriend; Burt Hummel, and from what I hear, she's pretty head-over-heels for him, which is great because she lost her husband before I was even born, so that's great that she found somebody else to share her life with.

After watching it for a bit, I got bored. Not really my type of show. I prefer teen dramas. I know, I'm a complete girl. But if you saw me, you probably wouldn't even be able to tell that I'm gay, or at least that's what I hear from people. "By the way, Burt and his son, Kurt, are going to take us out to dinner to welcome you to Lima." Carole smiled sweetly, her eyes still fixated on the screen.

"Oh, he doesn't have to do all--"

"No, it's fine. You deserve a warm welcome. It's not anything fancy, anyway. It's a place called 'Leo's Pizza Parlor." I didn't like the idea of complete strangers buying me anything. Hell, I don't even like my family paying for me. That's because I'm not really familiar with the idea of relying on others. Don't let this get out, but I've never had a relationship. Hell, I've never even had my first kiss. I know that it's weird at my age, and definitely uncommon. Everybody around me is having a very consistent sex life, and I haven't even had one kiss yet. Well, unless you call me practicing how to kiss in the crook of my elbow.

After the show ended, I got up to head back to Finn's room and laid on my bed and turned my iPod on. I hit 'shuffle' and the music flooded my ears. I felt my eyes getting heavy, but completely ignored it. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

G L E E

I woke up to the harsh sound of something falling onto the hard wooden flooring, causing me to jump.

"Sorry..." a guy with dark hair styled up and a red graphic tee over a white long-sleeve shirt. His facial expression was both sheepish and apologetic. He almost seemed nervous on what would happen.

"No problem. I didn't really mean to fall asleep, anyway." I said, sitting up and rubbing the back of my head while the other hand put my iPod on the desk. There was a nightstand between our beds, but I decided to give him as much space as possible, hoping not to be a nuisance. "You must be Finn. I'm Tyler." I introduced myself, looking at the rosy-cheeked teenager as his look of nervousness turned more subtle and into a kinder one. He smiled, one side of his mouth higher than the other, making a cute sideways grin. Okay, I can't be thinking that way. I'll be rooming with him for an unknown period of time; there can't be any attraction toward him. Plus, he's straight! He even had a fucking pregnancy scare.

"Finn, I'm yeah...I mean..." his face turned into a cute, yet goofy, look of self-realization of what he had said. I chuckled lightly, dismissing the verbal mistake.

"So I hear you play football and you're part of the glee club," I said, attempting to start a conversation with a guy I haven't seen in over 13 years. "That must be hard to juggle both."

"I don't know, I guess..." he replied, leaving an awkward pause between us. I just kind of lost my gaze among the various aspects of the rest of the room.

"Boys, Burt and Kurt are here." Ms. Hudson called out from the living room shortly before the front door closed.

"I wonder what they're doing here..." Finn mumbled, talking to no one in particular.

"Oh, I guess your mom didn't tell you. Apparently, we're going out to eat. Some sort of welcoming thing I couldn't want any less." I explained as I got up from the bed, my Vans making a soft noise against the floor.

"Oh...she didn't tell me..." Finn said, looking both confused and hurt for some reason.

"You okay?" I asked sympathetically, even though I didn't have a clue about the situation.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, dismissing whatever feelings he had at the moment.

"It's just that—uhh...we should...go...?" I decided to let the subject go, knowing well enough that Finn and I haven't known each other nearly long enough for personal heart-to-hearts. But if I'm lucky, we'll get to know each other better very soon...okay...dirty thoughts...they need to go away. It's time to put it all away and get on with the whole pizza thing.

**G L E E**

I met both the Hummel's, and they both seemed very nice. Burt, the father of Kurt, was quiet, yet very masculine, if that makes much sense. His son, however, was the exact opposite. He was flamboyant and he spoke up when needed to, but seemed out of place among the two other men at the table, so I engaged in conversation with him.

Turns out he's a sophomore like me and Finn, and he's also on the football team and glee. Although, it's rather hard to picture somebody like Kurt playing football, but I respect him for breaking the cycle like that. And from what he's told me, he's pretty good. He scored the winning point for the the school's first winning game in a long time. Does it really matter if the team needed Beyonce choreography to win?

**G L E E**

We made it back around 7 o' clock. I appreciated tonight, and made sure that Burt knew how much every chance I got. Finn and I both headed to the bedroom to play video games. A little bit of Call of Duty, and a couple games of Madden later, we got bored and stopped playing.

"Hey, it's your first night here; you should get to know some more people. How about you go with me to the bowling alley tonight? The entire glee club will be there, so there will be plenty of people to get to know." he grinned widely, making me flush softly as I helped put away the game system. "What do you say?"

"Sure, why not?" I said, gesturing for no particular reason, getting nervous at the thought of it all. Don't get me wrong, it sounds fun, but I'm not great in social situations. I usually get nervous and quiet if I don't pay attention. "Sounds fun."

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter. I know it's not much, but next chapter should be fun. Mark Salling finally appears, which will be the highlight of the chapter in my opinion lol. Please tell me what you think; I'll love you forever :) 3**


	2. Keep Your Head

**Okay, so in this chapter, we're going to introduce the entire glee club, and yes...Puck, too. YAY! He's so sexy haha. Big thanks to the producers for hiring Mark Salling! Alright, let's get to the song this chapter is named after.**

**Chapter Title: "Keep Your Head" by The Ting Tings.**

**Ready? Well, that doesn't matter. Just don't scroll down if you're not lol**

**G L E E**

"Sounds like fun." Did I mean that, or was I just being a people pleaser again? Either way, I was going to the bowling alley to meet up with Finn's friends from glee club. Probably means Kurt will be there, too, so at least they won't all be totally new faces. I can picture Kurt kind of telling everybody about me before Finn and I even arrive. He just seems like that kind of person.

So, as Finn got ready, and I use that term lightly because all he really did was put on more deodorant, I found myself heading to the bathroom to make sure that I looked okay. I decided not to change out of the olive-tinted shirt I already had on and just put on a studded bracelet. I fixed my hair a little bit so that it was somewhat styled up, but not completely. Just enough to look like I attempted something new. It reminded me of Finn's dark hair, but a little longer. But he looked good with it; better than I did, anyway. It suited him, especially with the red shirt he had on. I wonder if he knew that simple clothes made him look so good. Maybe he was lucky enough that whatever he bought looked good on him.

I was the opposite; I had to search for clothes that looked good on me. I couldn't just grab any random shirt and make it look better on me than on the rack. I wasn't overweight or anything like, but It's more of me not being comfortable in my own skin. It probably has something to do with how no guy has ever noticed me like I wanted them to before, and so I feel like I have to dress to impress if I ever wanted a relationship like in the many romance movies I've seen. I guess that makes me a hopeless romantic, huh?

I jumped slightly at the knock rapping at the bathroom door. I was too deep in thought to be ready for any kind of sudden actions.

"Hey...you...uh...you almost ready?" asked Finn's nervous voice. Is it always like that? Or maybe he knows I'm gay and feels like I'll make a move while he's asleep. I cursed my mother for letting Carole know all about my life. I mean, sure, there wasn't much to tell, but it's just that I would rather have told them myself.

I opened the door and saw Finn's surprised face look down at my stoic one; his eyes were filled with an innocence that I've never really seen in somebody this age. Hell, even mine didn't have that, and I've never done anything with either sex. But maybe innocence doesn't have anything to do with sex. Maybe it had something to do with how naïve one could be.

"Yup, let's go." I said, walking out of the bathroom and closing the door gently behind me. He gave me soft, almost artificial, smile and walked us over to the front door of his house.

"Bye, Mom." Finn called out as he unlocked the door and started to step out.

"Bye, Sweetie. Bye, Tyler. Have fun!" Ms. Hudson called from her own bedroom, her voice muffled by the closed door that separated her from the rest of the house. I don't know if she was getting ready for bed. I mean, it was only 7:30 in the evening. But then I heard the muffled voice suddenly turn soft, only letting gentle vibrations of sound escape her room. She must have been on the phone with somebody. My guess is that it was Burt. At dinner, you could tell that they loved each other dearly. I also found out that Burt's wife had passed away, too, which only reassured me that they belonged together. They sort of fit together like two very opposite puzzle pieces. She was kind, and at times, she could be rather bubbly, especially if she were around Burt. Burt, on the other hand, was very stern-looking. His baseball cap had covered his hairless scalp, and he only seemed to talk about the most masculine of subjects such as, football, cars, fishing. Opposites attract, I suppose.

We entered Finn's truck and he gave me a soft grin before reaching forward slightly to turn the key and start the ignition. The engine roared, breaking the silence that surrounded the area. Finn reached over and turned on the radio. A station that played classic rock was already preset into it and Journey flooded the car. The ride was less than smooth. I felt every pebble in the road, but it didn't seem to phase Finn, so I made it seem like it didn't do that to me either.

After about five minutes into the car ride, I decided to try and make some sort of conversation to fill the verbal void between the two of us in the car.

"So, how many people are in glee club?" I asked awkwardly. He glanced in my direction before answering, surprising me because he seemed so focused on driving.

"About thirteen people. We had twelve, but we had a guy join us recently."

"Oh, you guys still let people in? It's pretty late into the year." I said, my face contorted into one of confusion. It was strange for a something like that to be open to new members all year long.

"Yeah, it's the rule that whoever tries out for glee club has to be let in." It seemed kind of desperate to me. And as if Finn had read my mind, he replied saying, "It's probably because we're so low on the social pyramid that we need all the help we could get." That made me frown slightly. The way Ms. Hudson had explained it, they were pretty good and had won sectionals not too long ago. I would think that counted for something, but I guess I'm wrong about that.

"Hey, maybe I'll try out." I joked lightly, hoping to get him to smile or something, just to make him more comfortable.

"Yeah, you should. You don't have to have a good singi--"

"Finn, I was joking." I explained, his face falling from the perkiness that it was just moments ago. I felt bad for making the joke because he felt so positive about the idea. "I don't think I sing that well...or dance well for that matter." I don't understand; he didn't seem to really be comfortable around me, so why did he like the idea of me joining glee club?

The rest of the car ride was a torture of silence and classic rock. Sure, the music was breaking it, but its like it wasn't even there. You could feel the awkwardness pulsating in the truck. It was thick in the air, causing the both of us to be completely uncomfortable.

Finally, we made it into the parking lot. He switched the car off and the music ceased to fill the silence. Now, there was only the sound of the two of us getting out of the car; seat belts unbuckling, door handles clicking open, and if you listened closely, you could hear the breaths of two very uncomfortable teenage boys.

I made an effort to get out of the car, but the door wouldn't budge. Child lock?

"Umm...Finn?" he rotated in his seat just as he was about to get out of the truck, looking surprised at the sudden voice calling to him. "My door is kind of..."

"Oh, right...sorry..." he apologized sheepishly as he pressed a button on the driver's door, causing mine to make a similar noise. I pulled on the handle one more time and the door pushed open with a small squeak.

"Thanks." I said before hopping out of the truck. The truck was the perfect size for Finn, but definitely not for somebody of my stature. He was freakishly tall, and I was about average height only. He gazed over to my side of the truck, probably to make sure that the squeak didn't wreck his truck. I gave him a small grin before walking toward the building with a flashing sign that said, 'Lima Lanes.' From outside, you could see a few bowling balls rolling their way to the 10 pins that lay there, waiting to be knocked down by some skilled bowler.

We walked into the bowling alley and it was almost instantaneous how the atmosphere changed. The silence was now replaced with the sound of chatter and bowling balls rolling down lanes, hitting whatever pins were in the way. Finn looked around the bowling alley, searching for a familiar face. After a few more seconds of doing so, he smiled softly and started walking toward the end of the building.

I followed him, and was met by a few people our age laughing while the others grinned widely.

"Hey guys." Finn greeted, everybody responding happily. "Umm...everybody, this is Tyler." Some people waved while others just looked on in my direction. Kurt was the first one to speak to me.

"Hello, Tyler. I see you've come to meet every one." he greeted warmly, his left leg crossed over his right as his palms rested on his kneecap. He had changed from what he had worn to the pizza place. He was now in a black knit sweater with a matching cap and dark-wash jeans.

"Yeah, you guys have a pretty big group." I commented, gesturing to all the members. There was a couple sitting together; the girl had dark hair, fairly tan skin, and a pastel pink sweater vest on while the guy had medium-length wavy brown hair with a blue button up on. They were talking to each other ,but nobody seemed to really hear what they were saying. Next to them, Finn was sitting down with a blonde girl that had a pregnant belly. It was obviously the girl Finn had thought he had gotten pregnant. I wonder who the real father is. Ms. Hudson told me it was one of Finn's friends, but there seemed to be a few more guys here than expected.

Like next to them were two guys; one had black hair that brushed along his forehead, almost touching his almond-shaped eyes. The other had a shaved head and had a more athletic build, whereas the other guy had more of a lanky body. They seemed to be talking to, or flirting with, two cheerleaders. One had tan skin with wavy black hair that pulled back into a tight ponytail while the girl next to her had light skin with blonde hair, also pulled back into a ponytail. They resembled each other, well...they resembled each other to a certain point. They didn't seem to have any originality to themselves.

And over where Kurt was sitting was a girl who had ebony-toned skin and black wavy hair. Her outfit was very fashionable and it got people's attention. On the other end of the bench were two other people. There was a guy in a wheelchair with glasses and a bow tie. He was grinning widely at the girl next to him. She had blue streaks going throughout her raven-colored hair. Her style was more of a goth, but her personality seemed anything but.

Wait...one, two, three...there are only twelve altogether. Where was the last one?

"Aren't you guys missing somebody? Finn told me there were thirteen of you." I looked around, making sure I counted right, and I did.

"Yes, well, Noah was just getting some food. Much to our dismay, he'll be back shortly." Kurt explained, poison rippling throughout his entire sentence. Noah must not bode to well with some of the glee club members.

"What Kurt means to say is that he can be a whole bunch of nasty to some of us. I'm Mercedes by the way." the girl that sat next to Kurt elaborated. She smiled sweetly at me before I introduced my own self. "Here, let's you get knowing everybody. That girl sitting by your roommate is Quinn."

"She used to be head cheerleader before here womb made room for one." Kurt said while leaning in closer into the conversation.

"Don't forget president of the abstinence club." the blue-haired girl stepped in. "Hi, I'm Tina. And this is Artie. Nice to meet you." Both of them greeted me warmly with a kind wave and a smile before continuing explaining who everybody was.

"The 'Cheerios' over there are Brittany and Santana. Santana is the slutty lookin' one and Brittany is the one with the look on her face that seems like she has to try extra hard to think, but she fails miserably anyway." Kurt continued, the other three nodding along, chuckling to each other. "Mike is the fella with the perfectly shaped bangs."

"And Matt is the muscley-type next to him." Mercedes said dreamily, her eyes gazing over at him. The others shared knowing looks, Kurt's even more amused than either Tina's or Artie's.

"And the two love birds over there are Rachel and Jessie." Artie said, making us all turn our heads in the direction of the two people practically sitting in each other's laps.

"Jessie's the newest member to glee. He just transferred from the school that just so happens to be our competition." Tina cringed, causing me to look back and forth between the four. You could tell that they all had bad feelings about the guy, and frankly, so do I. I'm not sure what it was, but the situation was just timed weird.

"And here comes the inside enemy." Kurt spat once again to the extremely hot guy sporting a mohawk and carrying a tray of nachos and slushies. He was glancing over the group and spotted me.

"Finn, you didn't tell me your queer roommate was coming." he called out to Finn, taking a bite of his nachos. My face turned from dreamy to mortified. Did stuff like this really get around that quickly? I looked over at Finn, who was sporting a dumbfounded look. The rest of the glee club members glared at Noah, wishing looks could kill. I felt my the tsunami amount of blood rush to my cheeks. I cleared my throat before looking around, embarrassed by what Noah had said, I mumbled something about going to get some bowling shoes and walked off. Hopefully, the subject would change by the time I got back because I plan on taking my sweet-ass time. I could hear the footsteps of somebody rushing toward me. I turned around and an apologetic Finn met my gaze.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that. Puck has a big mouth, and--"

"Wha--? Puck? I thought his name was Noah..." Yeah, that got me pretty confused. Although it shouldn't have. Nicknames shouldn't be confusing in the least, but my mind was too clouded to really connect things at the moment.

"It is; Puck is a nickname." Finn explained, the apologetic look fading slightly.

"Okay, and how exactly did he know about that?" I asked, anger rising unexpectedly. I could feel my face get hot with frustration, and Finn looked like a sad little puppy, so I drew my anger back a little.

"It kind of got around when I mentioned it...at a glee meeting." he said, sheepishly, his voice becoming miniscule.

"Finn, that's not something that you get to announce to people! That's something that I need to share with them all by myself."

"I'm _really_ sorry. I--" Finn tried to grasp the right words but was unable to do so. He stood there, fidgeting at what to say next, so I took that as a cue to walk off.

The rest of the night was awkward, to say the least. The others were nice, especially Kurt and his friends. Puck hung all over Santana, so my guess was that they were dating, but Artie caught me looking and informed me that all they are to each other is a guilt-free fuck. Bowling went poorly, too. I suck at bowling, and it showed. My score was a total of 76...summing up the two games we played. Surprisingly, and note the sarcasm, Puck did the best. Yawn. He doesn't have to show off his testosterone to everybody. Seems like he's injecting all of it into the 'cheerio' anyways.

After a few hours of bowling, some people left. Now, it was just me, Rachel, Jessie, Finn, and Puck. Finn and Jessie were having some sort of piss fight to see who bowled the best. Rachel was unimpressed with both of them and walked off, having both of them follow suit, apologizing frantically. That left me and Puck in awkward silence, so I got up, turned in my bowling shoes, and walked outside into the chilly night air. I heard the door behind me, but chose to ignore it, thinking it was somebody I didn't know. No such luck. Puck was standing next to me, looking down at me with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. I glared at him and backed away.

"Aww, come on. Don't be like that. You know you want me to fuck you." My eyes bugged out of my head before I felt my own rage boiling upwards before it erupted from me. But, I pushed it back. Anger isn't what I'm about, and I wasn't going to let him expose that side of me. 

"And gain seven different STD's. No, thanks. Go fuck a tree to get your rocks off. Hopefully you get a splinter on your tiny prick and have to have it lopped off." Mission failed...miserably. I tried to hold back, but it just kept going.

"Ouch." he exclaimed, the grin never leaving his face.

"Well, I'm sure it's no big loss to the ladies. You probably cum before your jeans even get undone." I spat, not letting my eyes go back to that conceited face, averting my eyes from him at anything possible.

"Actually, that's more Finn's forte. I leave 'em satisfied and wanting more." God, why is he so goddamn cocky?! "I'm sure you would love experiencing it for yourself." At this, his smirk grew and he grabbed his crotch.

"Oh my, God! Get over yourself! Just because you're really hot doesn't me--" Oh fuck...

"I knew it! I saw you looking at me when I came back from the food stand, and I've seen that look on all the girls' faces before." At this point, I was hoping Finn would pop out from the bowling alley, but he didn't. I was stuck outside with a complete douche with no scapegoats to rely on. I knew that if I went back inside, he would follow me in. At least out here, our banter would be private.

I sighed heavily before slipping my cell phone out from my back pocket and pretended to text. Hopefully, he would get bored and leave. Instead, he just stood there. Staring at me, expecting me to blow up even harder at any point.

"That's creepy, Puck." I said stoically, never looking up from my phone as I played Sudoku.

"Well, there's nothing better to do." he grinned as he took a seat on the curb. "Plus, it's really fun to watch you squirm. We both you're not texting on that thing." I paused, but never gave him the benefit of letting him know the truth and continued to do random stuff on my phone. Then, Finn's name popped up on my screen and I accidentally hung up on him.

"Shit..." I mumbled before dialing his number. "Finn?"

"Yeah, hey, could you maybe grab a ride from somebody there. I have to get Rachel to forgive me."

"What?! No! He's--" I looked over at Puck who was just staring back at me before giving me a small smile. I scoffed reactively and continued in a hushed voice. "Puck is the only person here now, remember?!"

"Oh...yeah...look, this is _really_ important. Could you do this for me?" I melted somewhat at his plea. This wasn't exactly ideal, but what other choice did I have? I wasn't going to beg for him to come back.

"Fine, but you have to ask him." I said sternly. Sure, I was a little pissed that he left me stranded here with the world's most conceited guy, but I didn't want us on bad terms.

"Sorry _KKEEEEKKK _you're breaking u—_KKEEEKKK_"

"Finn; I know that's you making that noise!" The phone clicked off, causing my phone to beep in order to notify me. "Finn!" I groaned in frustration before shoving the phone back in my pocket.

"Hey...Puck. Could you--" I started, averting my gaze so that I didn't have to look him in the eyes when I asked.

"Look who suddenly feels less bitchy and compelled to need me. They always end up needing me; whether it be sexually or--" he said, making me look at him in a disgusted way.

"You know what? It's not even worth it; I'll walk." I exclaimed before making my way onto the sidewalk, trying to remember the opposite of how we got here.

"It's seven miles from the house, Tyler." For some reason, hearing him say my name gave me chills. Now whether they were good chills or bad chills is totally not something I knew. I was more focused on how it gave me any kind of chills. Why would somebody like him have such an effect on me? Did I need to give in? Would hitchiking be a safer way to get home than in the passenger seat of one Noah slash Puck?

"Fine. Take me home, but don't talk to me." I sighed heavily before making my way back to him.

"Yeah, good luck with that." he smirked before getting the car keys out of his pocket and spun the ring that held all of his keys together around his finger. For a second, there was a brief moment where I felt glad that he would try to talk to me the whole way, but I ignored it and hoped that it would never resurface again.

**Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. Next one will be the ride back to the house and maybe even the rest of Tyler's weekend. Read and review, please!**


	3. Timebomb

**Hey guys; here is another chapter! Wasn't the last episode of Glee so good? Although; I missed my flamboyant, fashion-forward, soprano known as Kurt Hummel. But his performance of "Rose's Turn" was REALLY good! Alright, let's move on to bigger and better things.**

**Gleelover123: Really? Thank you! I'm so glad you think so! :)**

**Julie's Jewels****: Thanks! And yeah, I plan on continuing...but then again, I've said that about all of my other stories, also...BUT I'm totally in love with Glee, and I have the episodes on DVD to inspire me if needed lol**

**Thanks to everybody else who put this story on story alert and favorite story. I really appreciate that and you'll never know how much :)**

**Chapter Title: "Timebomb" by Beck**

**A/N: I probably won't be updating any time next weekend; I have prom! :) But I promise to _try_ to get something in before then.**

**Enjoy!**

**G L E E**

Puck hopped into his truck swiftly, but I hesitated to get in. Was it wise to go with him? Everybody didn't really seem to like him, and he wasn't exactly making the greatest first impression on me, either. I decided that all of that can wait until I got back to the house because I completely forgot how we got here, so there was no way of walking home. I climbed into the truck after opening it cautiously, giving myself time to second guess my actions. Nothing came up that outweighed getting lost, so I closed the door as soon as my foot was inside the vehicle.

"Please...take your time..." Puck complained stoically, causing me to sigh heavily. I wanted so much to take back getting into his car, but I knew there was no choice as soon as he started backing out from his parking spot. I reached for the seat belt and dragged it down to my waist where it clicked into place, meaning some kind of safety on this suicidal drive.

"So, what made you move to Lima?" he asked me, glancing over to where I was sitting. Wow, a conversation topic that wouldn't involve my nostrils to flare in order to control my own anger. "It's because of Hudson, huh? Your queerosexual dick wants some attention from him, right?" So much for that idea. Well...it was nice while it lasted.

"You should spend less time thinking about my dick and more time paying attention to the road." He just smirked softly, but was soon interrupted by another topic.

"Answer my question." he demanded, the smirk replacing the dialogue as soon as he was done saying it.

"No, I don't want Finn..." I said, annoyed at his persistence. I stared out the window as the scenery of the small town blurred past us. Puck's reflection was staring back at me, thinking I hadn't seen him glancing over at me.

"Get your mind off of Finn; I meant moving to Lima." I decided to ignore his question completely, which only made him ask it again and again, his patience slowly wearing away each time.

"I moved BACK to Lima, Puck!" I finally burst, my hands gesturing extravagantly, almost scraping my fingers along the roof of the truck. He jumped slightly, but stayed completely composed at my sudden outburst.

"...That still doesn't answer my question." he grinned, my fuse suddenly becoming a short stub before I blew up into a long, frustrated groan. I could feel my face becoming hotter than the rest of my body. I never reacted this way with anybody else. I was always calm and composed no matter the circumstance. Now here I am, growing more and more frustrated with each passing second at somebody that I met not four hours ago.

"There it is." I pointed out, slightly relieved to see the front yard of the Hudson house come into view, but the rest of me felt disappointed for some odd reason. Maybe just because I'm coming back to a house that held no members of my family, but only an artificial one that I must momentarily live with. He slowed down near the driveway to the home before coming to a complete stop. "Thanks for not driving us over a cliff, Puck." I teased, undoing my seat belt and pushing the door open before jumping out.

"Yeah, whatever. Say 'hi' to your new lover for me." he said, knowing it would get on my nerves. Why does he hate me so much? What did I ever do to him?

"Yeah, maybe we can double date with you and your right hand some time." I spat, slamming the door to his truck. I turned toward the house and smirked to myself, proud of myself for that last line. His car soon sped from the curb and I reached the porch before I realized that I don't have a key. I looked through the windows, finding any signs of an awake Ms. Hudson, but found nothing of the sort. I sighed defeatedly and plopped myself down on the wooden bench that was on the porch and waited for Finn.

After about an hour or so, his truck finally pulled into the driveway. Out of came a Finn I wasn't familiar with. This Finn was gloomy and defeated. He sluggishly made his way over to the door and mumbled an apology before opening the door and letting us both into the warm air and out of the chilled wind that seemed to simultaneously come from all directions outside. He made his way to his room without any further dialogue. He stripped off his shirt and pants, causing me to blush furiously, and fell onto his bed.

Everything with Rachel must not have gone well. How could she be with somebody other than Finn. He loved her so much, and she had obviously picked Jessie. Kurt and Mercedes filled me in on the entire story, so it's not like I didn't know the entire situation, because I did. The only thing that remained unknown was what happened with Finn tonight. Odds are, it wasn't anything positive.

I changed into long pajama pants and a t-shirt before closing the door, turning off the light, and getting into bed. Finn was up, staring at the ceiling. His mind was obviously reeling from what happened, so I wondered if he needed to get it out.

"Need to talk?" I asked sympathetically, my head resting on the pillow as I looked across the darkness-covered room toward the direction of where Finn laid. Only silence. I sighed softly before turning over and closing my eyes, hoping sleep would take me out soon.

"She chose Jessie..." Finn spoke softly a few moments later. "How could she possibly run into the arms of somebody who is obviously going to break her heart in the end?"

"It may be a bad decision in the long run, but it's still her bad decision. You can't make her choose something just because you want her to. She's going to have to come to the conclusion herself." I said, my hands gesturing at nothing in particular, even though I couldn't even see them, let alone Finn. I would say I was really good at giving advice. Hell, I'd better be. I want to become a counselor, so giving advice is kind of part of the job.

"Maybe. But that still doesn't make it feel any better." he mumbled, the sound rumbling in the pitch black room.

"It shouldn't make you feel any better," I started again, hearing him shift slightly. He was probably surprised I had even heard him. His mumble was so low that I could just barely make it out. "It's just supposed to make you realize that you aren't the knight in shining armor in this particular situation. And maybe Jessie isn't a wolf in sheep's clothing. Maybe he genuinely has feelings for Rachel." I didn't believe that myself, but I felt that I had t comfort him. And I knew that the possibility that Rachel wouldn't get her heart broken would help him feel better about the situation, but only a tiny bit.

We both went to sleep after that. Finn never responded, but I knew that he was mulling over it. At about 9 o' clock in the morning, I woke up from my slumber, noticing the light pouring in through the closed blinds in the bedroom. As I stretched my arms out, I noticed Finn was still sleeping. His limbs were positioned in different spots on the bed as he snored softly. I smiled thinking about how cute he looked. Poor guy must have been up later than I thought because he was completely passed out.

I silently grabbed some stuff out of my luggage and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. Absentmindedly, I started to sing "Breakeven" by The Script. I got through the entire song before I got out of the shower and wrapped my lower body in a cobalt blue towel and wiped away the steam that resonated on the mirror, my foggy reflection greeting me as I did so. I got dressed into a bright blue t-shirt and some broken in jeans. Too broken in, actually. They felt more like cloth than they did denim at this point, but I didn't see the point in throwing them out. They haven't faded much and there weren't any tears, so I kept them. I opened my door and, once again, Finn was standing there. I jumped back a little in surprise, almost slipping on the damp tiled floor.

"Oh, sorry. Just had to take a shower..." I said awkwardly as I slipped past him and into the hall.

"Your voice is really good, Tyler." he said unexpectedly, making me turn around and question what I had just heard. "Like...really _really_ good. You should join glee club; we could use you on there." he complimented joyfully before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him, leaving me in the hall to configure what just happened.

Apparently, my voice was good. I never got complimented on it, so I just assumed I was practically tone deaf and moved on. Then again, maybe he didn't hear it well. I mean, the shower was running, bathrooms have weird acoustics, the door probably muffled everything. Then, I heard enough evidence to realize there was nothing wrong with location. Finn began to sing a song I wasn't too familiar with, but you could hear his voice clearly, as if he were standing next to me in the hallway. Does that mean what he said was true? Did I really have that good of a voice?

**G L E E**

It was Monday morning and I was less than looking forward to my first day at McKinley High. It was a slow, relaxing weekend, though. It was just Finn and I for the most part while his mom either worked or went on dates with Burt. We just ended up playing video games or watching TV together. Honestly, my feelings for him have been growing little by little. I couldn't help it, though. We just seemed to get each other a little better than others did. And him not pursuing Rachel anymore didn't make it any better.

As I grabbed the backpack I had packed and stuffed all of my school supplies in it, Finn showered. It seemed to be our morning routine. I would shower and then he would shower right after me, and he would end up singing some song that I would have never heard of if it weren't for him. I always woke up earlier than he did, so it only made sense that I grabbed the shower first. Luckily, Finn didn't have any objections to that.

Twenty minutes later, we were both ready and out the door. Ms. Hudson had already left for work, so there was no point in saying goodbye to nobody. The drive to the school was relaxed. There was silence, but it wasn't the weird awkward silence it once was two days ago. This was a more comfortable silence to sit in.

We pulled into the parking lot of the school and found a spot near the entrance to it. As we walked to the entrance of the school, I saw Puck in front of a dumpster with Kurt and a few other jocks. Was it sad that my heart fluttered at the sight of him? What am I saying; of course it was! He's a jackass!

Before I knew it, I heard the heavy thud of something landing in the dumpster behind us. Both Finn and I looked back and saw Puck and his friends walk away, high-fiving each other. But where was Kurt. It took me a second to realize what had happened; they threw him in the dumpster! That's horrible!

I made my way to the sound of a struggling soprano and reached out a hand to help him get out while Finn picked up Kurt's stuff off the ground, handing it to him.

"Thanks, Tyler. Finn." Kurt said nonchalantly, looking at the two of us before walking away with the self confidence he's always had. Wow, he must not let this kind of stuff get to him. Good for him, though. I don't know what I would do if Pu—if _jocks_ threw me into the dumpster.

"Alright, let's head to the office again..." I said, gesturing toward the building.

We entered and were instantly met by wandering eyes and whispers. I heard one girl say, "That's Finn's gay cousin from Philadelphia. Apparently, he moved here because he got expelled from his old school for setting it on fire." Well, at least they got one part correct. I mentally rolled my eyes as I heard many other similar, yet untrue, stories about who the new kid was throughout my first day here. Most involved fire, but some had replaced that theory with random things like Chines water torture while others made me look like a loner and said that I moved here because I tried to OD because I didn't have any friends. Yeah, there were a lot of crazy rumors going around.

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. It was a pretty long day considering I had four different classes with Puck, where in all of them decided to bug me throughout the entire lesson. Mostly just sexual innuendos about guys and the Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester. It pissed me off on many levels, but at one very, very high level, I enjoyed all the attention I was getting from him.

It was time for glee club, so I met Finn by his locker.

"Hey, Finn." I greeted as he stuffed his bag into his tiny locker-space. The locker itself wasn't abnormally small, but he had it filled with random things like a football, some tapes, a snow globe...yeah, I didn't understand that one either. We both walked to the room it was held in, joking about classes along the way.

Stepping in, I quickly found that Mr. Schuester was also the instructor fir glee club. I looked around the room to find all the faces I had met Friday night. They were all conversing with one another; all except for Puck. He just grinned at me before glancing between me and Mr. Schuester and raising an eyebrow. I gave him a disgusted look before Mr. Schuester called me over.

"So, you want to join glee club?" he asked, a big grin on his face. I nodded sheepishly, still unsure of my decision. "Alright, let's see what you got." I looked around at everybody else nervously, still not knowing if Finn was right about my voice and not wanting to embarrass myself in front of every one. "Don't worry about them. Just pretend you're singing by yourself in your room." I nodded silently once more before shutting my eyes and singing "Breakeven" again, thinking that it might be a strong point for me.

When, I was done, I hesitantly opened my eyes to find everybody silent and staring at me. Was I really that bad. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks before something surprised me. Everybody started cheering for me, surprised looks on their faces. Hell, I didn't know I had it in me, how could they? I looked over at Finn who was grinning wildly at me, and then I glanced over at where Puck was sitting and saw him give me a small smirk.

Then, Mr Schuester came up and patted me on the back and said, "Welcome to glee club, Tyler."

**G L E E**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one! It's well into the night of the AM half of the day. Please review! I'll love you eternally! And don't forget to story alert me if you like it. If not, that's okay. Just move on to another Glee story :)**


	4. Good Girls Go Bad

**Aha! I've finally had the chance to update. I _TRULY_ apologize for not updating. I had to ship my laptop into Dell because apparently there was this whole mix-up on Studio 15 laptops, and I haven't had my laptop in...well...it's going on two months at the moment. And I haven't even gotten it yet! I'm using my parents' computer because I was that desperate to write to you guys. I have an idea of where this is going and also, who I want Tyler to end up with...but you won't be able to get that out of me! I'll take it to my grave...or until it's published...whatever comes first, I suppose.**

**Review Replies!**

**Matt: Really? That much? I'm so happy that you think that! But I do have to warn you that there will be sex in the future, but I will put up a warning in the beginning of the chapter saying that there is sex in the chapter. I will put a big "X X X" before and after any sex scene, so feel free to skip that part if you feel like it. :)**

**Cody Little: Thank you so much, that means a lot! Do I really keep them in character that well, because I felt that Puck was just a tad OOC last chapter. Let me know if you do see any plausible OOC moments that don't involve character development :)**

**Julie's Jewels: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you think so. I like banter between people, too. I think that it's probably the more realistic part to any story, because that happens all the time...well...in my life anyway lol Not sure about everybody else. And don't worry, there will definitely be more banter between the two.**

**Gleelover123: Thank you! I know that I want him to experience both sides, so we'll just have to see what happens :D**

**Philadelphiacheese: Thanks, and I'm sorry I haven't updated, but yeah...explanation above. And thanks for the support! :)**

**TEARDR0P: Glad some people are interested. Lately, I've been eating, dreaming, breathing Glee, so I hope it pays off lol**

**need2keep2myslf: Thanks! It's always nice to hear people say that. I'm actually surprised nobody has said anything bad about it yet lol**

**12poisonpen21: Really? I'm glad that you like the style I write in. It's definitely developed over the years that I've posted stories (thank GOD!) so it'll probably keep doing that. Hopefully, it'll get better and not worse lol**

**WestNorton: Haha thanks for re-reading it! I promise I will update as much as I can without my laptop, because it's very awkward using my parent's desktop when I'm so used to my laptop. But I promise that once I get my laptop back, I'll be shelling out chapters like crazy lol but not all of them will be for this story.**

**Peipepas: Thank you so much! And I'll definitely keep going. I love Glee, so it should never ever be discontinued lol**

**Jolteon Master: Thanks! I actually based a bit of Tyler on myself. We share quite a few aspects, like how we're both not comfortable in our own skin and even how we watch teen dramas all the time lol and yeah, I have A LOT planned for this story, including my own original episode on how the Lady Gaga episode SHOULD have gone. Considering there were only two songs from her was a huge disappointment to me, so I intend to make that up in an upcoming chapter. And what chapter did you mean that everybody would cry about? Lol**

**: I hope I don't spoil any episodes for you because this is quite a bit into season one. I've already revealed a little bit about what's already happened here in the U.S. And thanks for hoping my dreams come true! That means so much to me because I have a lot of fun writing. It's like a movie playing in my head as I type, and sometimes, I even mix up what actually happened in the show versus my stories lol I don't think I'm QUITE ready for the business, though lol**

**Cody: I'm glad that it's such an addiction, and I'll definitely try to keep up my updates to at least once a week, if not more. **

**(By the way, I'm totally saying these reviews out loud as I type them lol)**

**Thanks SOOO much for all of the reviews. 13! Holy shit, you guys! Lol Hopefully we get a lot of feedback from this chapter, too. And I expect each and every one of you that reviewed previously to review again lol jk...maybe...ok, maybe not...but please still do!**

**A/N: By the way, from here on out, this story will have lyrics from a song each chapter, whether they be performances or just music they might be listening to that I feel portrays whatever might be going on. Hope you guys still enjoy it, though! (And yes, I'm still saying this stuff out loud lol...even the "el-oh-el" haha)**

**Chapter Title: "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship featuring Leighton Meester**

_(Italics = _**Tyler, Bold = Quinn, ****Underline**** = Artie and parentheses = Mercedes/Tina/Kurt****)**

**Enjoy! It took me until 3:30 in the morning :D Look out for the A/N at the end! :)**

**G L E E**

My first Glee club meeting since I joined. I have to admit it was kind of exciting. I've never really been a part of something at school before. But I had a feeling that this would be the highlight of my high school life. I mean, it just felt that here, you just kind of fit in and you would nev-

"Hey, Butt Monkey." Okay...he was my only problem so far. Puck said it without even so much as glancing over here, but we all knew he was talking to me.

"You should really go see a therapist, Puck. Talking to yourself like that just ain't right." I spat back. It was lame, I know, but it was the only thing that I could think of. I was too engrossed a conversation I was having.

Puck sat on the opposite end of where my new group of friends were sitting. There was Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Artie, and Quinn. Quinn had actually introduced herself to me yesterday when I joined. You think that'd she'd be really bitchy, what with being a pregnant ex-cheerleader with all the hormones fucking her body up and all, but she was surprisingly sweet. Apparently, they were on the bottom of the food chain, so explained Kurt. But I really didn't give a crap about that. They are great people, so I was happy that they let me in so quickly.

"'I've had it with these motherfuckin' snakes on this motherfuckin' plane!'" Artie quoted Samuel L. Jackson one of his most famous lines. We all chuckled at the familiar mental image of him saying it throughout the entire movie.

"Oh, and what about that song at the credits?" Tina interjected, a smile still resting on her face as she glanced over at everybody.

"Oh...umm... that one song by Cobra Starship?" Artie asked, pointing over at her, snapping his fingers to her and she nodded in response.

"Don't they have another song out with that girl from 'Gossip Girl?'" I asked, knowing full well that there was. I listened to them about a year back and loved their album, so it was no hard question for me.

"Yeah, I think I've heard it." Quinn replied as she wrapped her arms lightly around her belly lovingly, almost as if she were trying to keep it from catching a cold or something. "How's it go again?"

"Uhh..." I felt nervous to just start singing, but this was Glee Club for crying out loud! It's where we're encouraged to break into song at a moment's notice, right? Luckily, I didn't have to make that decision because Artie broke out into it before anybody had time to object.

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad

I took that as my cue to start, and Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt seemed like they would back me up. I looked at Quin and started singing the song at her, a smile forming on her face.

_I know your type _(Your type)

_Yeah, you're Daddy's little girl_

_Just take a bite _(One bite)

_Let me shake up your world_

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so long_

_I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy_

_'Til I drove her wild_

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad

_You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends_

_You knew that I was trouble but you couldn't resist_

And before we knew it, Quinn popped out of nowhere with the next verse, her voice engulfing the room with its lovely acoustics.

**I know your type **(Your type)

**Boy, you're dangerous**

**Yeah, you're that guy **(That guy)

**I'd be stupid to trust**

**But just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**You make me wanna lose control**

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad

_Oh, she got a way with the boys in the place_

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

**(And he got a way with the girls in the back)**

**(Actin' like they're too hot to dance)**

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad

**Baaaaad! Yeah, yeah! **Quinn belted out, catching me off guard, but the others didn't seem surprised. Her voice was really great, and it suited the song perfectly.

**I was hanging in the corner**

**With my five best friends**

**I thought that you were trouble**

**But I couldn't resist**

_**(I make them good girls go)**_

_**(Good girls go bad)**_

"Damn, white boy! You got some pipes!" Mercedes complimented me, causing me to blush slightly before I thanked her.

By the end of the song, the rest of the Glee Club had walked in and were watching our little private performances. Even Mr. Schuester didn't start the meeting until we were finished.

"Alright, guys. Way to improvise!" He seemed proud. Then again, if you were a teacher, wouldn't you be happy if your students were doing extra credit on the side? "It actually brings us to our new assignment." Everybody but me groaned. I was actually surprised that they did so. They seemed to have a lot of fun singing, so why would an assignment in here be so bad? "We're all going to pick out random songs that I've chosen," That got another groan out of them, making me smirk a little bit, "but don't worry, they're all within your generation and are very popular now or back when they were first released." he reassured the entire club, gesturing his hands in a calming motion. "We will be picking the songs and a partner that you will be mashing up their song selection with..."

"The Hat of Fate..." they all let out in a groaning unison. So much to learn about this club. Hopefully, I pick it up soon.

"Exactly! And remember, what you pick out of it is what you get; no switching. Now, who'll go first?" Suddenly, I felt what must have been a dozen hands push me up off my seat and rushing over to the front of the room. I looked back and saw the five of them grinning and chuckling lightly to each other. I looked over at the other half of the room and some of them were equally as amused. Others were staring at Rachel and Jesse huddled together. Now, I'm not going to name names, but I will give you a hint. Starts with an 'F' and ends with an '-inn Hudson.' He was more glaring than staring, but still, I thought that I convinced him to lay off her.

"Great! Glad you're so eager about your first assignment, Tyler!" he said joyfully as he clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Go ahead and choose." I reached in and mixed the pile around a little before picking out a piece. "Umm...I have 'Shark in the Water' by V.V. Brown." I said before reaching into another hat and pulling out the first name I touched, "and looks like...Quinn," I looked up and smiled over at the blonde girl who smiled back, "is my partner." I grinned at the chance of getting to know her on a personal level. She had a really great voice, too. I sat back at my desk when I felt eyes on me. I looked around and found that Finn was able to peel his eyes away from the couple and grin lightly at me. Of course, I returned it with another kind smile and noticed that Artie had wheeled his way to the front of the class.

Artie pulled out MC Hammer's 'Can't Touch This' and was partnered with Tina, who chose 'Closer' by Ne-Yo. Quinn was next to go, waddling along, hands on belly as she breathed out deeply. She reached into the hat and pulled out 'Crushcrushcrush' by Paramore. I think the mash-up could work for us. I'm sure we'll find a way to include them both pretty well.

Next up was Kurt. He practically sashayed from his seat to Mr. Schue in his expensive designer outfit. He pulled out 'Sweet Disposition' by Temper Trap. He smiled happily because we all know full and well that he could hit those high notes like nobody's business. Kurt then reached for the second fateful hat and his eyes shot open into a disbelieving stare at the scrap of paper. "...Rachel." he mumbled. I looked over at Rachel and she glared at him ever so slightly. Thinking back to how they both sang yesterday, they can both hit high notes pretty well. We'll just have to see who dominates the other. Rachel decided to be the first of the right side of the room to walk over and pick her song. She smiled ecstatically as she read what was on the sliver of paper. "'Already Gone' by Kelly Clarkson," she said with an awful lot more dignity than expected.

Matt followed after her and picked out both a song and name. He read both of them before announcing with a smile, "Mercedes is my partner, and I got 'Apologize' by OneRepublic." Mercedes was practically glowing with his announcement. Boy, if she could blush, there'd be no hiding how she felt about him. She walked dreamily over to the first hat and picked out a bent piece that read 'Sweet Dreams' by Eurythmics. She grinned widely knowing that it was a good song choice for her.

Brittany went next and picked out a name first. "Uhh...Ekim!" she smiled sweetly to the group of fellow members. The rest of us looked at each other in confusion until Mr. Shuester flipped the paper so that it was right-side up. "Oh...Mike!" she announced, repeating the same smile she had the first time around. We all nodded our heads in understanding and moved on. She ended up grabbing 'My Moon My Man' by Feist. Mike went over to the hat and got 'Don't Trust Me' by 3!OH!3.

Santana got up next and revealed that Puck would be her partner to the sound of B.O.B.'s 'Airplanes' "Hey, grab me one." Puck ordered as he stretched out onto his chair. Santana just scoffed and walked angrily back to her chair empty handed, causing Puck to roll his eyes and get up to walk over himself. God, why'd he have to be such a dick sometimes? Especially to girls at this school. You would think getting Quinn pregnant would be enough to set him straight, but of course not. He needs much more life experience for even the slightest change to occur. "'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain." I guffawed loudly at the choice, causing him to look over at me, trying so hard not to do that again. I informed the others that it was basically a song saying how this guy would be everything for his girl; the perfect man, essentially. It made them all start to chuckle, having a hard time not to laugh anymore.

"Well, looks like that leaves Finn and Jessie." Oh, shit...I looked over at the two and they looked incredulous. How could all of us overlook the fact that the two guys who hate each other the most in the club would be paired together? They both got up to pick their individual song for the mash-up, trying to get there before the other did in a small speed competition than anybody with eyes could have seen; It definitely wasn't normal footwork. Finn got there first and grabbed the first one there. " 'I Don't Care' by Fall Out Boy...wha? Mr. Schue, you really didn't put any classic rock in here?"

"I told you guys, the songs were modern. A rock song needs to be around a lot for it to actually become classic." Mr. Schuester reminded him, causing him to sigh heavily. He knew fully well what was in store for him when it came to this assignment, and so did Jesse by the look of his face.

"'Haven't Met You Yet' by Michael Buble..." he announced meekly before taking his seat back next to Rachel. Yup, this was gonna be hell that all of us are going to have to endure...now I know why the rest of the club hate that fucking hat.

**G L E E**

"I can't do this, Tyler! I can't work with him; it's too much!" Finn complained, pacing our bedroom impatiently. "There has to be some way out of this." he said, plopping down onto his mattress, almost defeatedly.

"I don't know, Finn. I mean, you heard Mr. Shue..." I said, looking over at him in concern. He was really angry at this, and he seemed like he would do almost anything to change the circumstances. "Maybe you should just do the bare minimum with him. Just because you two were assigned an assignment together doesn't mean you have to do it well." I adjusted myself to face Finn's new position on his bed.

"No, I can't let anybody think that I'm not mature enough to work with him." Finn decided suddenly, lifting himself from the bed and starting to pace back and forth once again. I sighed heavily and readjusted myself once again.

"Then, just...keep at it, then. It won't kill you, so might as-"

"But it just might, Tyler!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air as he faced the bedroom door.

"Finn!" I called, trying to get his attention. I succeeded in doing so and continued. "You have two choices, here. You can pretend nothing is the matter and work with him like if he were any other Glee club member and endure whatever it is," he seemed to cringe at that part, "or you can meet up once, and only once, just to get a vague idea on the performance." Either way, I wouldn't judge Finn, but I decided not to tell him that part. The last thing he needed was a mushy moment where he would probably realize I liked him in a different way than how he liked me. Oh...mother fu- is that really how it is now? Do I like him like that?

"...Do you think I can do the first one...?" Finn asked, finally staying still on the edge of his bed, his knees brushing against my own, and giving me a look that seemed like he was doubting himself completely.

"...Of course you can, Finn..." I said, feeling ridiculous at how saying that made my organs do back-flips, cartwheels, somersaults; you name it. I could feel the silence shifting from analyzation to awkwardness. To break the silence, I decided to speak first. I was beat to the punch when my phone rang. I smiled apologetically at Finn and reached for my phone in my front pocket. The caller ID flashed 'Ma.' I answered it despite that I was completely taken aback by the call. They haven't called the entire time I was here, so why now?

"H-Hello?" I stuttered out, my voice sounding smaller than intended.

"Tyler? Hi, it's Mom." I could tell that she was smiling by the sound of her voice. I could picture her brushing her blonde hair out of her face as she stared absently at whatever may be in front of her as she spoke on the phone as she usually did. It actually caused me to grin and put me more at ease. It was nice to hear her voice after being absent of it for so long. "How are you?"

"Umm, I'm fine. Just sitting at the Hudson house with Finn." I told her, looking over at him, who just looked at me as if he were asking who was on the phone with me. I mouthed out who it was and he just nodded, but continued to sit at the edge of the bed, our legs still occasionally brushing up against each other.

"Oh, that's good. Listen, I just wanted to let you know that we found a house to look at in Lima, so we're coming down there next Thursday to see it." she announced to me. I felt my grin grow wider as she did so.

"Sounds good. How long are you guys going to be here for?" I asked curiously, glancing over at the window as my free hand wrapped around my torso in anticipation.

"Just that day, unfortunately, but as soon as you get out of school, we'll go see the house." My grin fell completely as plans to see house with my parents were completely destroyed.

"Actually, Mom. I have Glee Club until about 5 that day. That's probably too late to see the house" I said disappointedly. She sounded equally disappointed, if not, more so. She said that she understood and that she would see me at dinner that night. We gave each other our goodbyes and hung up. As soon as I did so, I saw the time on my phone.

"Shit..." I exclaimed, popping up from where I was sitting and heading for the bedroom door. "Sorry, Finn. I promised Quinn that we would practice tonight at her house."

"Oh...alright..." Finn said, looking visibly hurt. "Just try and steer clear of Puck while you're in there."

"Why would Puck be there?" I asked quizzically, tilting my head slightly like some puppy dog.

**G L E E**

"Why does Puck have to be here?" I asked Quinn the second she answered the door as I eyed the rundown truck parked in the driveway.

"Well, hello to you, too..." Quinn said jokingly, her hand resting on the white door of the Puckerman house.

"Yeah, hi, but seriously, though; he couldn't leave for just a little bit, not even to go practice with Santana?" I whined as I entered the house. The inside seemed bland apart from the occasional brick-brack that laid on the shelves and tables of the home. Here I was picturing Puck lived in a run-down house with garbage laying everywhere.

"We're practicing tomorrow." Puck explained as he came around the corner and entered the kitchen that was across from the olive-colored couches in the living room. I stood there incredulously as Quinn just shrugged. Puck came out with an apple in his right hand, biting into it hungrily. "She has Cheerio practice today." he continued, his mouth full of apple bits that he had already partially chewed. I rolled my eyes before having Quinn lead me upstairs to her room to practice.

After an hour and a half, we decided to stop and grab something to eat downstairs. We had the mash-up pretty much down, we just had to work on the actual performance. As soon as I stepped downstairs, my nostrils sniffed at the scent of something delicious wafting its way from the kitchen. I was surprised to see Puck at the stove stirring a sauce pan with a wooden spoon.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Puck announced stoically as he continued to concentrate on the pots in front of him. One contained pasta in scalding water as the bubbles rised to the surface and the third pot containing what seemed like broccoli and chicken.

"_You_ can cook?" I asked incredulously as Quinn walked over to the sink and washed her hands.

"Since I was eleven." he said just as emotionless as before. He drained the pasta and tossed it with the other components. "Done." he said as he loaded a massive amount of it onto a blue and white plate before grabbing a fork and sitting down at the table.

"Thanks...Puck..." I'm not going to lie, it felt weird to thank him. He continued to devour his plate of food, not even looking up to meet my gaze. I inwardly scoffed and served Quinn a plate before I grabbed a small amount of it and sat down across from him. It was insanely good pasta, and I wanted a second helping, but I didn't want any sort of comments coming out of the muscular guy across from me.

As soon as he was finished, he started washing the dishes so I decided to help him as Quinn went over to one of the couches and sat down, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Here." I passed him whatever other dishes there were. I spotted a lone plate near the stove and grabbed it and handing it to him. For a brief moment, his fingers brushed against mine and I could feel myself tense up with emotion.

"Thanks." Puck's voice rumbled sincerely after a couple of seconds of gazing over at me as I tried to avert mine to wherever else possible. Can I seriously like both of these straight guys? Like, _really_?God's joke on me, I suppose.

I left the kitchen and said bye to Quinn before exiting the house. I sighed as soon as I got outside as I saw the downpour of rain slam across the charcoal-colored streets. I ran across the street to the bus stop I arrived at and waited impatiently as the water soaked through everything, drenching me in ice-cold wisps of water as they trickled down my hair and onto my neck and chest. I started rubbing my arms in need of whatever heat possible.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Startled, I jumped slightly and looked at Puck. He had on the same outfit he had on inside; a t-shirt and worn-out jeans. It was hardly the right clothes for such weather. But then I looked down and saw that my red v-neck and black Dickies shorts didn't exactly appeal to the rain, either. "You're gonna die of frostbite out here!" he scolded me as he tried covering his head with his hands from the vicious drops that splattered all around us.

"I-I'm t-t-trying to wait for the b-b-b-bus." I said, my voice trembling from the chilling numbness that engulfed me without my own realization. Just then, I was aware of how cold I really was as my teeth chattered against themselves.

"They don't run this late, idiot!" I slowly processed what he said as my eyes grew wide. How the fuck was I supposed to get home now. "Now get inside before the townspeople need to chalk up the outlines of our bodies out here." He grabbed me by my forearm, but I was too numb to feel anything as we jogged briskly to his porch. His white t-shirt was nothing but a clear coating of cloth, now as it clung to ever inch of his seemingly bare torso. I pretended not to notice, trying to hide that I was checking him out even though I could feel the hair on the back of my head matted against the back of my neck as it led a continuous stream of water droplets down the back of my body.

We entered the house, both of us huffing for any inch of warmth there might have been. He shut the door behind us as Quinn looked up from her spot on the couch and gasped loudly.

"What the hell? Are you guys okay?" she asked concernedly as she tried to hoist herself up from her position on the couch but failing to do so. She grabbed for the coffee table in front of her but still couldn't get herself up. "Goddammit!" she exclaimed as she continued to struggle to stand on her own two feet.

Both Puck and I ignored her as he led me to the top of the stairs to a dark bedroom with grey walls and posters of random things posted all around. He flicked on the light and I realized that it was his bedroom. There was a bed with a grey comforter and black pilllows and sheets to compliment it with a dark-wood dresser near the entrance of the room. Across from that was a full length mirror outlined with the same colored wood that the dresser was made from.

Puck climbed out of his clothes, leaving his boxers on even though they were drenched. I don't know if it were the numbing cold or my hidden attraction to him but I couldn't find the willpower to peel my eyes away from the sight before me. He had patches of wet skin around both his chest and bare legs, causing them to glisten in the light of the desk lamp that sat at the top of the nightstand next to his bed. His mocha-colored nipples were peaked from the cold even as he rubbed at his body to warm himself up. "Hey, this isn't a free peep show. Turn around." he grinned through the seeping chill that I knew we both felt. I quickly turned around only to be met with the full length mirror that had Puck's reflection stare back at me. Before I could look anywhere else, he had dropped his boxers only to reveal his perfectly shaped ass. I couldn't help but drool over him at this point. He stood up to dig through his drawers and I could see that not only was it nicely shaped, but it had dimples from his obviously-toned athletic body.

Before I knew it, he pulled on some blue boxers and threw some clothes at the back of my still-shivering body. "Here; wear these." he said, looking over at me. He didn't turn away, so he baited himself for what I said to him next.

"Hey, this isn't a free peep show..." I said, chuckling at the blush that formed at his bronze skin. Almost as soon as I stripped myself of any damp clothes and replaced them with warm ones, I could feel my temperature go back up, my teeth no longer clashing against each other. I took the time after putting them on to look at what he gave me. It was a deep cobalt Famous-brand shirt and black sweats. I really liked the shirt that he gave me. It clung loosely at my body, about one size too big for me.

"Thanks..." I said for the second time that night, this time not feeling weird at all about it. I sheepishly rubbed my arm as I looked at the floor.

"You're welcome." he said genuinely as he grabbed the wet clothes from the floor of his bedroom and walked out. I sighed, emotionally exhausted at too many self-discoveries in one day. I walked downstairs to see that Quinn had managed to finally get up, but sat at the island counter.

"All better now." I announced my presence to her, causing her to rotate her swivel chair in my direction.

"What happened?" she asked curiously as she rubbed her baby belly out of habit.

"Apparently, Lima doesn't have buses that run past 9." I said jokingly, taking a seat next to her.

"Of course not. Hell, we're lucky to have public buses at all."

"His dumb ass couldn't really process that as clouds practically drowned him in water." Puck said, still clad in only his blue boxers. "I was afraid I'd have to explain a frozen corpse across my house to the cops." I let his insult fly over my shoulder completely considering he kept me from almost dying of pneumonia. "Not exactly driving weather, either, so don't expect another ride home to your new boy toy."

"And what the hell do expect me to do, then? Go for a second attempt at dropping my body temperature down by 62 degrees?" I exclaimed loudly as he plopped down on the green couch and put his feet onto the coffee table as he extended his arms across the couch.

"Don't get your panties in a twist; just stay the entire night." he proposed, his gaze locking with mine as he looked over the couch. For some reason, I couldn't feel any restraint from saying yes to his proposition.

**A/N 2: Okay, so I wanted to know who you like Tyler with so far. It won't really change who I want him to end up with, but I'm just really interested in your guys' thoughts. Let me know in your review! :D**


End file.
